Quantum Mechanix
Quantum Mechanix Inc., or QMx for short, is an American company based in Collegeville, Pennsylvania and was founded in 2006. It specializes in the production of screen-accurate replica collectibles, apparel, props, jewelry, keychains, maquettes, artwork, blueprints, and scaled models based on a number of licensed entertainment franchises. In 2009, QMx announced that they had acquired exclusive licensing to produce a number of products based on the 2009 film. This licensing was later extended to encompass other Star Trek properties from the "prime universe". Corgi's and Master Replicas' licensing was abruptly terminated before the commencement of QMx's and eFX Collectibles' licenses. QMx gained licensing to build both "Studio Scale" (thirty-six inch) and "Collector's Scale" (twelve inch) starship replicas, along with prop replicas, decorative maquettes, artwork, jewelry, key chains, and other novelties. Interactions with Star Trek productions QMx created fourteen filming miniatures that were used onscreen in , notably the "History of Starflight" vehicle props seen in Admiral Marcus' office.http://www.qmxonline.com/news/stid-history-of-starflight-models/ In May 2013, QMx announced plans to produce reproductions of some of these ships in two scales for retail release. The company created all Starfleet Academy rings used in the film, including the ring used in the Kelvin Memorial Archive terrorist incident.https://store.qmxonline.com/Star-Trek-Into-Darkness-Starfleet-Academy-Ring_p_211.html In conjunction with Hollywood prop maker Kenney’s Custom Props, QMx also created the phaser props used in the 2013 film.http://www.qmxonline.com/news/qmx-offers-props-from-star-trek-into-darkness/ The Enterprise Project 's USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica]] To promote the release of the USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica and the 2009 Star Trek film, Paramount Pictures' "The Enterprise Project" commissioned twenty-four "graffiti, FX, and pop artists" to "design their own interpretation" of the replica. Notable artists who contributed a design included director Robert Rodriguez, actor James Franco, and comic book artist Jim Lee. The Enterprise Project's artworks were sent to tour cities world-wide beginning in March 2009. Artists # QMx original # Mr. Brainwash # Duncan Lemmon # Robert Rodriguez # House Industries # Ragnar # Harry Knowles # Michael Lau # Bobby Dixon # Jesús Díaz # Amanda Visell # Amy Vatanakul # Olka Osadzinska # André # H5 # Turbokrapfen # James Franco # Will Lemon III # Jeremy and Claire Weiss # Afro-Punks # Rafael Burgos # Jeremy Kaplan # Jim Lee # David Rager # Brandon Fayette Artisan Replica releases USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica QMx released a 34 inch long Artisan Replica of the in 2009, based on CGI models provided by ILM. The production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, an illuminated mirror base, and was limited to an edition of 250. The standard model retailed for $6995. USS Enterprise (Refit)/ USS Enterprise-A Artisan Replica QMx released a 34.5 inch long Artisan Replica of the refit and in late . The 1:350 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and was limited to an edition of 250. The standard model retailed for $6995. USS Enterprise-D Artisan Replica QMx released a 29.5 inch long Artisan Replica of the in . The 1:850 scale production replica features LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and was limited to an edition of 50. The standard model retailed for $9995. USS Kelvin Artisan Replica QMx announced that an Artisan Replica of the is scheduled for future release and a prototype of the ship was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con. The 1:850 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and was limited to an edition of 50. http://www.thetrekcollective.com/2012/07/qmx-kelvin-and-enterprise-d.html ''Enterprise'' NX-01 Artisan Replica QMx released a 23.5 inch long Artisan Replica of the in 2013. The 1:350 scale production replica features LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, includes a signature by Doug Drexler, and was limited to an edition of 100. The standard model retailed for $3,995. USS Vengeance Artisan Replica In , QMx released a 36 inch long Artisan Replica of the , identical in size to the prop model built by QMx for . The 1:1600 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, an illuminated mirror base, and was limited to an edition of 100. The standard model retailed for $9,995. XCV 330 Ring Ship Artisan Replica QMx released a 12 inch long Artisan Replica of the USS Enterprise (XCV 330) in November 2013. It was identical in size to the prop model built by QMx for , was limited to an edition of 25, and retailed for $1,499.95. Collector's Scale Replica releases USS Kelvin Collector's Scale Replica QMx announced that the release of a twelve-inch replica of the is slated for the future and the company released images of the prototype in April 2013. USS Vengeance Collector's Scale Replica QMx announced that the release of a twelve-inch replica of the is slated for 2013 and the company released images of the prototype in May 2013. Other Star Trek releases QMx produced 5000 solid metal 8.5-inch long starship replicas which were retailed by Amazon.com as exclusive premiums with its "limited edition" Blu-ray release of . Exclusive metal phaser premiums were included with Amazon.com's Blu-ray 3D release in September 2013. File:Star Trek Amazon Blu-ray set.jpg|QMx USS Enterprise (alternate reality) replica with Amazon.com Star Trek (Three disc Blu-ray) set File:QMx USS Enterprise-D keychain.jpg|QMx USS Enterprise-D key chain File:STID 3D Amazon phaser giftset.jpg|QMx phaser with Amazon.com Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray 3D) set File:Qmxtrekxiphaser.jpg|QMx "Stunt Phaser" File:QMx USS Enterprise plush.jpg|QMx plush toy File:QMx Romulan Bird-of-Prey plush.jpg|QMx plush toy File:QMX TNG Combadge.jpg|QMx Star Trek: The Next Generation Combadge File:Star Trek Blu-ray gift set.jpg|QMx metal insignia with Best Buy Blu-ray set File:Qmxbadges.jpg|QMx metal Command division, Engineering division, Science division, and Medical division insignia File:Qmxring.jpg|QMx Starfleet Academy ring reproduction File:Qmxposters.jpg|QMx Star Trek "Retro" posters File:QMX Trouble with Tribbles Art Print.jpg|QMx Art Print by Juan Ortiz See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External link * QMx Online - QMx homepage * StarTrekMovie.com - The Enterprise Project site Category:Collectibles